


89 Sekunden

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Wir kriegen euch alle, nothing graphic but still
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Ivo Batic nimmt ein altes Hobby Leichtathletik wieder auf und setzt sich mit der eigenen Vergangenheit auseinander.Knüpft an die Geschehnisse aus "Wir kriegen euch alle" an.





	89 Sekunden

**Author's Note:**

> Im neuen Tatort hat es mich ein wenig gestört, wie bereitwillig Batic die Anonymen Überlebenden angelogen hat. Bis mir aufgefallen ist, dass niemals thematisiert wird, ob er dies tut/ warum es ihm so leicht fällt. Leitmayr scheint beim Gespräch im Auto überzeugt, dass es Batic leichter fallen müsste, mit der Gruppe zu reden. Der geht freiwillig, obwohl Leitmayr den Kürzeren gezogen hat. Bei der "Beichte" hat Batic sein Handy aus, Leitmayr kann (anders als bei der ersten Sitzung) nicht mithören, weiß nicht einmal, wo er ist.
> 
> Ich sage nicht, dass hier etwas angedeutet werden soll, aber ich fand die Idee faszinierend und wollte mich daran ein bisschen ausprobieren.

Die Morgenluft ist eiskalt, als Ivo auf die Aschenbahn hinaustritt. Wie lange ist das her, seit er das letzte Mal gemacht hat? Er kann sich nicht erinnern. Jahrzehnte. Sein Atem gefriert zu kleinen weißen Wölkchen, während er beginnt, seine Muskeln zu dehnen. Manche Sachen vergisst man nie.

_„Was ist, wenn ich denen was erzählen muss?“_

Ivo weiß nicht genau, warum er hier steht, in seinen viel zu dünnen, graublauen Sportklamotten, die eher für Fitnesstraining ausgelegt sind, als für Leichtathletik. Er hat das Hürdenlaufen nie sonderlich vermisst. Für gewöhnlich ist der Alltag schon Hürdenlauf genug. Es gibt keinen Grund, jetzt wieder damit anzufangen.

_„Jetzt lass. Ich mach‘s.“_

Vor ihm liegt die weiße Startlinie bereift im roten Staub, aber klar und deutlich. Vor ihm erstreckt sich die Bahn mit ihren immer kleiner werdenden Hürden in der Ferne. 400 Meter. Zehn Hürden. 91 Zentimeter Höhe. Gleich wird er losrennen. Und feststellen, ob es immer noch in ihm steckt.

_„Musst nix sagen. Is okay.“_

Worauf er genau wartet, weiß er nicht. Es ist niemand sonst da, der sich um ihn kümmert. Franz ist im Büro. Seine Trainingspartner in der Halle. Nur die Weitsprunggrube am anderen Ende des Sportplatzes ist von ein paar Rekruten besetzt. Aber was hat das mit ihm zu tun? Ivo merkt, wie ihm die Kälte in die gerade erst aufgewärmten Glieder kriecht. Auf der anderen Seite kann er einen jungen Mann sehen, blaues Trikot, graue Sporthose, der sich bereit macht. Knie auf den Boden, Finger an die Linie. Sein Kumpel brüllt ein „Los!“ und Ivo rennt.

_„Du bist nicht bei der Sache. Es ist wichtig, dass man ausspricht, was einem im Kopf rumgeht.“_

Sport tut ihm gut, normalerweise. Sport hilft ihm, nach einem anstrengenden Tag den Kopf freizubekommen. Heute nicht. Heute fühlt Ivo vor allem eins: Angst. Seine Füße tragen ihn so schnell über den Boden, dass er es selbst kaum glauben kann. Die erste Hürde kommt näher. Sein Puls beginnt zu rasen. Er wird es nicht schaffen.

_„Beim Sport. Leichtathletik. Ich war da ziemlich gut. Jugendkader. Sah…sah ganz gut aus.“_

Damals. Da war er 15. Das war noch bevor er überhaupt nach Deutschland gekommen ist. In einem kroatischen Bergdorf am Arsch der Welt. Eine andere Zeit. Eine andere Welt. Wie soll er das heute noch schaffen? Dann ist Ivo über die erste Hürde.

_„Es war nach’m Training. Ich war der letzte in der Dusche und…“_

Jede Muskelfaser seines Körpers brennt. Seine Beine, wie durch ein Wunder, erinnern sich daran, was sie tun müssen, damit Ivo nicht rabiat Bekanntschaft mit dem abgewetzten, gelben Holz macht. Aber der Rest von ihm ist so außer Übung, so überrascht von der ungewohnten Belastung, dass jede weitere Hürde ihm schmerzlich sein Alter bewusstmacht.

_„Dann kam der Trainer rein.“_

Ivo versucht, sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren. Irgendwo zwischen der sechsten und siebten Hürde gelingt es ihm endlich. Das Stechen in seinen Lungen, das Brennen in den Oberschenkeln, das gehört dazu. Jetzt erinnert sich wieder daran. Man muss nur abwarten und es aushalten.

_„Er kam rein. Er hat mich überall angefasst. Und dann hat er mir einen runtergeholt.“_

Er presst die Arme enger an die Seite. Dem Wind keine Angriffsfläche bieten. Den Kopf einziehen. Weiterrennen. Die letzte Hürde kommt näher. Er weiß, dass er viel zu lange braucht, sich viel zu viel Zeit gelassen hat, um eine Glanzleistung zu erzielen. Aber als er über die Ziellinie rennt, macht sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. Es hat vielleicht gedauert, aber er hat es geschafft. Nicht schlecht, für sein Alter. Und beim letzten Mal war er immerhin ein Jungspund von 15.

_„Da war ich ziemlich durcheinander. Ich mein, es hat funktioniert. Ich war 15. Ihr versteht, was ich meine.“_

Auf dem Weg zum Auto rubbelt Ivo sich mit einem Handtuch die letzten Tropfen Wassers aus den grauen Haaren und wirft es sich lässig um die Schultern. Im Wagen wartet Franz schon mit einem To-go-Becher auf ihn. Ivo lässt sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und greift nach dem Kaffee. Er schaut nicht zurück, als Franz Richtung Innenstadt abbiegt.

_„Ich…ich bin da nie wieder hingegangen.“_

\-----

Franz haut auf die Hupe und flucht, als der weiße Honda vor ihnen in die Bremsen tritt. Dann wendet er sich seinem Partner zu. „Das wird jetzt aber kein neues Hobby, oder?“

Ivo starrt aus dem Fenster und lässt sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. dann schüttelt er den Kopf. „Ich glaub net.“

Wieder Schweigen. „Mann, bist du heut Morgen gesprächig. Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“

Keine Antwort. „Schon gut. Ist das immer noch dein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du die Anonymen Überlebenden angelogen hast?“

Ivo schließt die Augen. „Vielleicht.“

Der besorgte Blick, den Franz ihm zuwirft überrascht ihn. „Mensch, Ivo. Ich versteh’s ja. Aber immerhin haben wir damit vermutlich 21 Morde verhindert. Das ist doch was Gutes!“

Mit Mühe ringt sich Ivo ein Lächeln ab und mit einem Mal fühlt es sich gar nicht mehr so aufgesetzt an. „Ja, das war was Gutes.“


End file.
